Testing the Waters
by Taki-di
Summary: Zack has the bright idea to take Cloud to a bar. In a way, karma decides to pay him back for his little crush. Slash, nothing worse than making out and a strip tease.


XD Finally! I've been wanting to post a FFVII fic for a while now, but all my ideas are usually multi chapter, so I had to wait until this little something occurred to me.

Warnings: Slash(boy on boy), non-expicit. Surprisingly, I think the cussing didn't occur really in this fic.

!Rant Warning! - Apolagizing in advance. The little rant below is not meant to offend anyone, just expess my view on the matter.

ALSO, this is not shy little uke!Cloud. This is a more realistic one in my view. It has been a bit of a let down for me that everyone seems to believe that in the slash world, Cloud is the permanent submissive person. I have not found many fics that repute this though, so I might be changing it a little. No, I'm not saying that Cloud can't be dominated and carp, but I can't see him being a shy little kid. It doesn't work with the analysis I've made of his background and character. Besides, he has the same male urges everyone else has...not saying females have male ur-oh, you get what I mean. Also, this doesn't mean that Zack turned into a shy little uke either. I like to keep the characters realistic and believable.

This is not really explicit though. Kays? Kay.

This wasn't good.

This wasn't good in the least bit.

Zack had taken his best friend out to a bar with him to hopefully loosen the kid up, not for him to go off the handle and get wasted. But as he looked helplessly at the blond with his head resting on the table in a drunken stupor, he knew he'd made a mistake.

The kid had drunk a fair bit, and Zack had warned him to go easy, but, as was expected, the spiky haired boy ignored his friend's advice.

"Damn," Zack breathed, looking apprehensively at his companion, scratching the back of his neck. He'd assumed Cloud was a lightweight, and that now proved true. Shot glasses littered the table as well as a few beers. It took a lot to get anyone with Mako pumping through their blood even slightly buzzed, as the Mako siphoned it off. If only Cloud was like that.

Why was this so bad you ask? I mean, who doesn't want to take blackmail pictures and get some funny stories out of a drunk friend? Zack certainly wasn't opposed to such things, but he knew that Cloud would burn his rooms down or screw over his paperwork if he had pictures when the younger sobered up. No, the problem was the temptation.

Cloud was drunk. Zack knew this was the worst time to be thinking about it, but he'd grown not only attached to his little blonde compadre, but also undeniably attracted. So far, he'd managed to keep up his facade of friendliness, but in all truth, he wished he and the blonde were more. That being said though, Cloud meant enough to Zack that it didn't matter that the feelings weren't reciprocated. It was enough that Cloud was his friend. He could deal with it.

But this was gonna be one rough night...

Zack closed his eyes for a moment, bracing himself for hell he was about to enter. He hadn't really gotten an impression of how Cloud was when he was drunk yet. The boy had more so just glared at Zack every time he said something about not drinking too much and downed anything passed his way. Bad choices he could harass Cloud about later.

Slowly, the raven haired youth stood, stretching a little, then rested one hand on the blonde's shoulder, whose forehead was still pressed against the table.

"Cloud?" Zack said, trying to rouse his dazed friend enough so he wouldn't have to carry him.

_Not that I'd mind._

Ack...

"Yo, Cloudy, you in there Chocobo-head?" The despised nickname earned an annoyed grunt from the inebriated blonde, whose head slowly came up so he could look at Zack with drowsy glowing eyes. Zack would never understand how they could glow like that yet not be mako induced.

"C'mon buddy, we need to head back to headquarters. Lookin' a little worn out there," Zack said, cracking a smile. Amazingly Cloud returned the smile with a small laugh (HOLY SHIT), and began forcing himself to his feet and almost immediately Cloud fell on his face. Lucky for him, Zack's reflexes allowed the SOLDIER to catch the blond by his shoulders before his face could meet dirty wood flooring. Cloud seemed unable to steady himself, and with Zack's arms still wrapped around his shoulders, he slumped back agaisnt his friend. There was still a silly sort of smile on the boy's face.

"Hey, Zack, why're there two of you?" The blonde asked inncocently as he looked up at his friend, still leaning into Zack's chest heavily.

Zack swallowed forcibly, trying to brush away the dirty thoughts, but..._Cloud is leaning against me. Not just the shoulder or something, but fully. Hmm, warm. He looks so cute and innocent right now! Its amazing, usually hes cold and slightly sadistic. Hah, reminds me of a certain someone..._

Zack bit his tongue a little and laughed lightly at Cloud's comment. "You're just seeing things, bud. C'mon, off. We need to go." Not that Zack wanted Cloud to get off.

"But I dun wanna," Cloud whined slightly, pouting a little before that silly grin appeared on his face as he relaxed further against Zack, leaning his head back on his shoulder and closing his eyes. "M'tired..."

Woah, no. No. Cloud did not need to be falling asleep now. No. Then again, going to sleep with the little blonde might be-

"Sorry, no can do, Cloudy," Zack said, tensing a little as he tried to control his dirty mind.

"Fine," Cloud groaned, standing up from his slouch unsteadily, and began stumbling towards the door, nearly tripping again. Zack caught him. Again.

Putting an arm around the blond's shoulder, Zack steady the boy and led him out. Soon Zack found them on the train back up to the Upper Plate. Inexplicably, his violet eyes were drawn back to the blonde next to him that was leaning forwards, elbows on his knees, hands falling by his legs, eyes half lidded, and lips parted absently. Strangely enough, Cloud seemed drunk enough not to realize he was supposed to be getting motion sickness, but Zack had a feeling in his gut that the boy would throw up by the time that the night was over. There was a little bit of sweat lingering on Cloud, and Zack's eyes traced one drop that slid down the side of his face, his neck, below his shirt line where he stopped and his eyes drew back up. Zack could see the developing muscles on the blonde despite the obscuring fabric. The blonde's spikes drooped a little from humidity and sweat, and the scent of liquor and smoke from the bar lingered on them both. When Cloud had his occasional 'innocent' moment or fit of embarrassment, the first thing to pop into Zack's head was cute. Now though, despite Cloud's intoxicated state, he was sitting there nonchalantly, languidly, and a little dazedly and could only be described as one way. Sexy. Gaia damn sexy.

Zack had found himself more often than not thinking about the blonde in ways he shouldn't. Running his hands through that surprisingly soft spiky hair rather than a quick friendly ruffle. Feeling that smooth pale skin. Making Cloud gasp in pleasure. He couldn't deny that he wanted the blond.

Strangely though, he could never find any of his imaginings holding the slightest bit of truth. Well, he knew that Cloud wasn't into guys and didn't like him like that, but it more so had to do with the fact that his mind fabricated Cloud into a submissive shy virgin. Zack had no doubt Cloud was a virgin, but the shy and submissive, it didn't work. The boy was as stubborn as a mule with a cold introverted persona. Strangely, Cloud would sometimes have moments that made him want the blond to jump him instead. It confused the older teen a little. He'd always been the dominant one in a relationship, no problem, but Cloud...There were times when the boy would drop the icy act towards everyone and show Zack some of his true colors. The kid was a little sadist!

Every so often, on a whim, when Cloud was being stressed by his CO, he'd appear at Zack's quarters, this twisted grin on his face and a weird light in his eyes. Cloud was smart. He also had some anger issues. This had resulted in some of the funniest and most embarrassing pranks Zack had ever seen. And he'd been an accomplice.

Then, there were times he'd be cracking jokes and such, and Cloud would get this sly look before throwing in his two cents. These two cents were some of the dirtiest things Zack could ever hear, and sometimes the blonde managed to get him to blush.

Confusing really. Whenever he'd see that look in his best friends electric blue eyes, he'd shudder with anticipation, because that was a part of Cloud he was privileged to see. Cloud trusted no one else to see him like that. And that was probably why the kid never got caught. Everytime Cloud looked at him with that cocky smirk, he just wished the blonde would do something to him. Something sexy and dirty, like what usually came out of his mouth whenever he was in that mood-

Zack was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized someone was straddling his lap. A few more seconds and he recognized the drunken boy smiling down at him. Only that silly grin had a familiar sly lilt to it that made Zack's heart skip a beat. The raven haired man felt every muscle tense when he realized that this was Cloud, the hot blonde that had some personality conflicts and had become his best friend who he had fantasized about more than he cared to admit, straddling him. If only he wasn't drunk.

_Damn it._

Cloud seemed to notice Zack's immediate discomfort and chuckled. Instantly, Zack felt hands trailing down the side of his chest and abdomen to toy with the hem of his top.

"Um, eh, Cloudy, whatcha' doin'?" Zack asked, using every drop of his willpower to remain calm and pry Cloud's hands away from his person.

Cloud just laughed again, allowing his hands to be pulled away, but then leaned forward so that his warm breath hit the shell of Zack's ear. "Having a little fun," the blonde whispered, smile lilting a little more.

Zack's heart was racing now. Cloud was sitting his lap, teasing him. Teasing. The raven haired man wasn't sure whether to thank the gods or curse them.

"Really now? How about you get back in your own seat, huh?" Zack choked out, unable to take his eyes of the enticing blond. Unfortunately, this little encounter was turning him on quite a bit. A little too much.

"Why?" Cloud retorted, pulling back and pouting a little. Inevitably, the smile returned. Well, at least Zack had figured out what sort of drunk Cloud seemed to be. The happy drunk, with a tinge of that natural demon that lurked behind electric blue eyes. And it seemed to bring out those hormones that teenagers have that Cloud seemed incapable of possessing half the time.

Apparently Zack lost focus again, because suddenly he felt something on his neck. Something warm and wet and-

The raven haired fighter let out a rather uncharacteristic squeak when it struck home that the boy straddling him had been trailing his tongue over his jugular. Despite the thrill of pleasure that surging through him, he quickly pulled the blonde's head away from his neck, not wanting this to go any farther. He had a limited self control, and he did not want to become a pedo and do something to his best friend!

But Cloud was having none of that. No, never the easy way. The younger boy suddenly yanked his head forward, freeing it from the restraining hand, and kissed the older youth he was perched on. Zack froze up for a moment. Everything was happening too quickly for him to handle it properly. The train car he and Cloud were alone in was too hot, his nerves were on overdrive, and his brain nearly melted at the sensation of lips upon lips. Not just any lips though, Cloud's.

Before Zack could really think about it, he was kissing back, a fire of want flaring to life. Want for something, anything. He'd been abstinent for a bit too long, having been mindful of the blond that he usually had crash on his couch. It just made this all the sweeter. Even if Cloud was drunk. He'd never remember any of it anyways, he could indulge himself one tiny kiss, right?

Wrong.

Zack nibbled lightly at Cloud's lower lip, and almost gasped when the same tongue that had been tasting his neck before slid across his lips nimbly, teasingly. The elder really did gasp when there was a sharp tug on one of his dark spike of hair, and that allowed the opening the blonde had obviously sought. Cloud explored Zack's mouth as the raven haired swordsman tried to gain some semblance of control or conscious. Violet eyes were deeply hooded and unseeing. Everything was just blotched in cloros and shadows, almost too lost in the pleasure of Cloud's kiss.

Cloud flicked his tongue expertly across the roof of Zack's mouth, finally gaining a reaction. Not the one Zack meant for though. In and instant, they were both locked in a battle for dominance of the kiss, the heat of it growing exponentially as neither relented. It was a tangle of pleasure that Zack was drowning in, almost forgetting to breath. He could smell the smoke and liquor clinging to Cloud, but there was the underlying scent that reminded him of crisp air and pine forests that seemed to be Cloud. Zack found Cloud's taste addictive. It wasn't sweet, but exotic. This blew anything he'd ever imagined out the window.

If Zack gained any knowledge from this, it was that yes, mountain boys really did know how to kiss.

Zack wasn't quite sure how long the intense exchange lasted, whether it was seconds or hours, but when they finally pulled away from each other, both were panting for air. The veil of pleasure still did not lift from Zack. The hot little demon on his lap saw to that by promptly trailing kisses across his jaw to his ear, nibbling and flicking his tongue against skin, eliciting a groan from the older and Cloud finally pulled back.

It took a few minutes for Zack's head to clear, and he missed the smug look on Cloud's face as it transformed back to that drunken mischievous haze. Finally getting a reign on himself, Zack plucked the tired looking blonde from his lap, unceremoniously replacing him on his original seat.

Turns out their stop was the next one, and Zack nearly fled from the train car, not wanting to be alone with the blonde should he forget himself again. But that wasn't his fault! Cloud was the one that kissed him, not the other way around. That thought alone made the SOLDIER feel giddy. He could care less if the blonde was drunk when he did it, he'd still gotten the chance to kiss the boy. Quite deeply too. Whoops. That did get a little out of hand.

It wasn't like Zack had really minded that though.

Zack nearly dragged the dead tired Cloud, who had seemingly passed out, back to the SOLDIER's quarters. Zack opened the door, blonde leaning heavily on the older youth as they stepped through the doorway, Zack kicking it shut behind.

His issue had been glaringly obvious the moment he'd gotten up from the train. At least now he didn't have anyone to accuse him of being a pedophile. He nearly wanted to whine like the puppy he was often called at the unfairness.

Why did Cloud have to be underage and drunk!

Zack led Cloud to the bedroom, deciding the blonde would get the bed for the night whereas he would occupy the couch. The hangover the kid would have would be a bitch, and it was better to wake up comfortable with a pounding headache than cramped and having a migraine.

Zack glanced at the time and nearly tripped, having not realized it was already past midnight. Cloud would have murdered him had the next day not been a Saturday. Thank the gods.

With the chocobo headed boy hanging from his shoulders, Zack was faced with another dilemma. Cloud hated sleeping in his uniform, that's why he always kept an undershirt and loose pajama pants over at Zack's. Trouble was, how was the blond going to get dressed into it?

"Zaaaaaaack." His attention was cut short at the low whine, Cloud having slumped even farther in exhaustion, but tugging feebly to get the iron grip of the SOLDIER off him. Zack released him hesitantly and the boy flopped down on the bed, bottom half hanging off the edge, not really seeming to care.

"Cloud, I know you hate sleeping in your uniform, and you'll strangle me when you come to your senses tomorrow and realize I let you anyways," Zack stated, trying not to laugh at the whine, and also tyring not to imagine that whine being for some other completely different reason. He really did have a dirty mind, but he could always blame that on Cloud for his bad influence when he decided to take that stick outta his ass.

"Fine," came the muffled response, Cloud's face still buried in the sheets of the bed. Groggily, he stood, taking a moment to steady himself. After that, Zack felt like he'd just walked in on a strip tease from hell.

Slowly, languidly, Cloud began to remove the Shinra issue jacket he wore. That had Zack wondering how exactly someone managed to pull off making that sexy. From the renewed heat and even more bearing problem Zack had, obviously it was possible. Violet eyes stared hungrily, unable to help but bask in the unusual sight. It wasn't everyday you got to watch your best friend turned guy crush dress down like he was trying to seduce you. Cloud brought his hands up in turn, removing his gloves with his teeth before dropping them to the ground. That sly silly smile was one Cloud's face again, same look reflected in bright hooded eyes. Painfully slowly, Cloud peeled his uniform shirt up and off his body, revealing the developing muscles that stretched over him, gliding smoothly with every movement the boy made. In turn, he undid the buckles around his feet and sliped the boots off his feet. Zack twitched, nearly giving into the urge to leap at the blonde and pin him on the bed. As the baggy cargo pants came off though, Zack saw a similar issue on the drunken boy, despite the boxers. This only served to make Zack's worse when he noticed the boxers left little to the imagination and that his friend was obviously well endowed, but not overly so.

And then that little spark appeared again. That oddly aggressive but submissive want for the blond to pin him on the bed.

Deciding that he couldn't take anymore, Zack fled for the bathroom.

Maybe Zack was right. Maybe he was a demented little sadist. But that night had been_ fun_.

Cloud had wanted to attack that man's lips for so long it wasn't even funny anymore.

His little outing with Zack was more so an experiment than anything else. And Cloud had most certainly gotten results. Not only had he established Zack was more than interested, he'd gotten to taste that honey tanned skin. He'd gotten to kiss those tantalizing often grinning lips. He gotten to kiss and lick and he had gotten sound. Cloud had immediately established he much enjoyed Zack's sound effects. Cloud also like to tease. It had been so funny to see Zack's reactions. Maybe if he'd managed to keep the man distracted a little longer on the train, he might had given Zack a hand job.

Even if Cloud had never slept with someone, he knew what felt good and was sure he could have elicited more than just a groan from his friend.

This had perhaps been the most fulfilling night of his life thus far. He had definitely noticed the way Zack had been staring as he stripped down to his boxers. While the whole night's endevour had caused him a hard on, Zack had gotten the same issue, so no problem. Unfortunately, Cloud was stuck with it. Hmm, oh well.

What was so funny about it all was the fact Zack actually thought he was drunk. If there was anything Nibelheim natives are known for, its being able to hold liquor like a pirate. So he had to wonder.

What would Zack think in the morning when he found Cloud didn't have a hangover?

With that in mind, Cloud slipped into Zack's bed, taking advantage of the chance to steal the man's bed for the night, and drifted off with a self-satisfied smile on his face.

A/N: Just want to apologize for maybe ranting a bit much at the top, its just that it bugs me to no end. I can appreciated any good fanfic, and quite often read the Clack that I find, its just, I wish there could be some more out there that don't turn Cloud into a shy submissive twat. Know what I mean? Once again, sorry, no offense meant to those of you who like uke!Cloud. I just imagine that in a Clack relationship, neither is a permanent top or bottom. It fits better with the character concepts I have of them.

So, I just want to ask that no one try and say that this is wrong, there can't be insinuations Cloud could top, or things like that.

I'm usually not this wound up about it, its just a pet peeve of mine that I'm finally voicing, so, yeah. Also, no charrie hating comments!

That said, feedback is pure luff. Thanks for reading, and extra thanks to those of you that enjoy uke!Cloud yet still took the time to read this.


End file.
